Music To My Ears
by charleybec
Summary: <html><head></head>What if Georg was unable to find Maria that night at the Gazebo? How would tell her how he feels about her? A slightly AU story of how Maria and Georg come together. A one-shot written for October prompts. Please read and review, thanks!</html>


**Music to my ears**

"Auf wiedersehen darling." Elsa leant forward and placed a chaste kiss on Georg's cheek before leaving him standing on the balcony.

Georg didn't immediately move from his spot, but pondered what to do next. He knew he desperately wanted to go and find the young lady who would never be a nun, but how to approach her? He waited for around another ten minutes before leaving the balcony, mainly to give Elsa a chance to discretely return to her room to pack before he raced out into the moonlit evening.

Finally he hurried out onto the back terrace and glanced around, hoping to see where Maria had gone. When Georg had been watching her from the balcony, he'd seen her wander down to the boat landing before heading off towards the gazebo. So that's exactly where he headed to find her.

However when he arrived at the gazebo, Georg was surprised to find it deserted. Maria had gone. He walked inside and around the glass building before going back outside and sitting down on the bench. Georg sighed as he ran his hand over his face. _Now what was he going to do?_ He was sure that Maria wouldn't leave again so soon, not without saying goodbye to the children anyway.

But he also knew Maria was heartbroken. He'd seen it in her eyes when the children told her of his engagement to Elsa. She'd done a good job of masking her feelings, especially when she'd congratulated him on his engagement. But watching her pushing her food around her plate at dinner barely eating, then seeing how she strolled aimlessly through the gardens in the moonlight, he knew her spirit had been broken and only _he_ would be able to restore it.

Georg knew he needed to find her, tell her how he felt, but where was she? He spent the next half and hour or so wandering around the extensive grounds before he came to the conclusion that she must have returned to the house and gone to bed.

Deciding that he'd try and find some way to speak to her alone the following day, Georg heading back inside and up to bed as well. His sleep was restless, filled with dreams of a young lady with golden hair, dazzling blue eyes and an angelic voice that touched him down to his very soul.

The morning finally came and he showered and dressed before heading down to breakfast. Walking past his study, he found a note left under the door from Max saying he'd accompanied Elsa back to Vienna but would return to the villa by the end of the week. Georg felt awful for breaking Elsa's heart, despite her admission that she'd been thinking of other things in her life apart from marriage. Therefore he felt relieved to know that Max was looking after Elsa.

Arriving at the dining room, Georg was surprised to hear noise coming from within. Unpredictably, all the children were already down at the breakfast table, chattering away madly. Since Maria's arrival, meal times had turned from silent affairs to ones of constant noise. At times he found the infernal racket irritating, however on other occasions, he enjoyed hearing the joy and life that had returned to his family.

Georg stood at the door to the dining room, watching the children get their breakfast from the side buffet, laughing and joking with each other. It contrasted dramatically from the past few days where the children had been solemn, morose and very quiet. The change in their disposition that morning was quite remarkable. He, of course, knew the reason for the change. Maria.

He looked down the other end of the room. She sat quietly at her place at the end of the table, a plate of breakfast in front of her. Georg quickly served himself a plate of food and sat down at his place at the head of the table just as all the children took their places as well.

Everyone started eating but every now and then Georg glanced up at Maria as he ate his food. Like the previous night, she pushed the food around on her plate but she wasn't eating much.

"Father?" Georg looked over at Louisa who'd just started speaking to him and was looking around the table. "I was just wondering… should we be waiting for the Baroness and Uncle Max?"

Georg let out a deep sigh. He had known he'd have to tell the children about his broken engagement sooner rather than later, but he'd been so preoccupied by thoughts of Maria that he'd almost forgotten that he still had to make the announcement.

"Actually, no Louisa," Georg began as he wiped his mouth with his napkin. "The Baroness will _not_ be joining us this morning for breakfast. In fact, she returned last night to Vienna and Uncle Max went with her."

Immediately there was silence as all the children stopped eating and looked over at him open-mouthed. The only sound to be heard was the clink of the cutlery being dropped onto the plates. Georg did not dare bring himself to look down the other end of the table towards Maria, but he could feel her eyes on him.

"Father?" Liesl's voice broke through the silence. "Is the Baroness returning?"

Georg looked squarely at her. "No Liesl, she is not. We called off our engagement last night." His announcement was met by many whispers from between the children. Feeling uncomfortable, Georg tried to ignore the murmurs by picking up his coffee and taking a sip.

After a moment, Marta spoke. "Why Father? You told us we were going to have a new mother and that we were all going to be very happy." Georg tried not to choke on his coffee as he swallowed it. He knew what he had told the children the previous day about his engagement and he knew he owed them a better explanation than the less than descriptive one he'd just given them.

"Well…" Georg began. "We both realized that when two people talk of marriage… well, let's just say, it wasn't to be. We both wanted different things and we parted as friends." He looked around at his children staring at him, hoping they were convinced by his explanation. He still couldn't bring himself to look over at Maria. "And that's all there is too it. Now children, I do believe breakfast is getting cold, I think it's time to eat."

A few groans were let out but before long, the constant chatter filled the room as everyone resumed eating their breakfast. Finally as the children were now engrossed in eating their food, Georg snuck a look at Maria down the other end of the table. She had stopped pushing the food around her plate, instead was just staring down at the table seemingly deep in thought.

As if Maria knew that Georg was watching her, she lifted her eyes meeting his gaze down the other end of the table. While Georg could still hear the children's chatter going on around them, it was almost like everything else in the room faded away and all that existed was him and Maria. They looked into each other's eyes from opposite ends of the table for what seemed like an age before she tore her eyes from his when Gretl tapped her on the arm to ask her a question.

"Frauline Maria? I'm so pleased you're back," Gretl excitedly told her, a wide smile on her face. "I've been so looking forward to today. What are we going to do?"

"Oh, I don't know. I haven't thought about it yet," Maria replied offhandedly.

"You haven't thought about it yet?" Gretl asked quite astonished. "But don't you remember what _today_ is?"

Maria looked a little uncomfortable but she gave the little girl a smile and a pat on the hand. "Yes, I have remembered, of course. I just don't think we should make too much of a fuss about it, that's all."

Georg was intrigued by this exchange. "Is there something about today that I should know about?" he asked pleasantly.

Maria opened her mouth to reply but instead Gretl answered for her. "Father, didn't you know? It's Frauline Maria's birthday today."

"Birthday?" Georg exclaimed. "Well Frauline, we _must_ do something to celebrate."

"No, Captain, please it's _really_ not necessary," Maria immediately protested.

"Not necessary?" Georg scoffed at her objection. "On the contrary, I suspect the children would be delighted to do something nice for you on your birthday. They really did miss you while you were gone."

Maria opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out as she looked at Georg down the other end of the table. He was observing her, his eyebrows raised, a smug look on his face. He was such a mystery, completely unreadable at times. She'd returned to the villa to look for her life knowing she was in love with him, but was completely shattered and heartbroken to find out he was engaged to the Baroness. But now, in a matter of minutes, she'd found out that he'd called off his engagement and he was now grinning at her like a lovesick schoolboy. It started to give her hope when she'd thought she had no hope left.

Maria looked between the seven children sitting around her, all of them looking enthusiastic about the prospect of making sure she celebrated her birthday.

"Well… all right," Maria replied, still slightly hesitant. There was an instant cheer from the children and much whispering between them with coming up with ideas of things to do for her birthday. Georg also looked very pleased with himself.

"Father?" Brigitta asked. "Can we go up the Uttersberg with Frauline Maria? Or into town? There's that pastry shop she likes with those apple strudels. We could get some for dessert."

Georg cleared his throat. "Brigitta, despite you children all still being on summer holidays, you do have your studies to attend to this morning. Besides, I would imagine Frauline Maria is still tired after her journey back from the Abbey yesterday and doesn't want to be running all over Salzburg after you lot."

Many groans came from down the table at hearing his words. "However," Georg continued. "I do suggest some activities closer to home, bike riding perhaps or a delightful ride in that row boat, assuming you can all stay in the boat this time around." Georg gave a little smirk at this. "I'll also speak to cook and perhaps you can all help make Frauline Maria a cake for her birthday." The children seemed happy at this compromise. Even Maria looked pleased with the suggestion. She gave him a small smile before turning her attention back to her breakfast. Georg was surprised, yet slightly amused to see her now plowing through her plate of scrabbled eggs so quickly that she barely took breath.

Breakfast was soon over and all the children began to leave the dining room to go and start their studies for the morning. Maria got up to follow them and Georg stood back from the door to allow her to pass. Suddenly Maria felt the light brush of fingertips on the small of her back as she moved through the doorway past him.

"Maria…" she heard him say, his voice so soft that for a moment Maria thought she'd imagined it. She immediately stopped and turned slightly to look back at him. Her breath caught in her throat as her eyes locked with his, his gaze intense and piercing – a smoldering look reminiscent of the one he'd given her the night they danced the Laendler together. Oh she could hardly breathe!

Georg looked like he was about to say something when Kurt calling out broke the moment. "Frauline Maria? Are you coming?"

Without breaking eye contact with Georg, Maria called out to Kurt in reply. "Errr… yes! Just a moment…" Maria then finally tore her eyes away from Georg's and began to walk out of the room to follow the children. She paused after a few steps and turned back to look at Georg. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I have to go to the children." She gave him an apologetic smile then left.

Georg took a moment to compose himself. "Maria, wait!" he called out and hurried to catch up with her however by the time he'd gotten to the front hall, she'd gone. He sighed to himself. He really needed to speak with her, tell her how he felt and it was clear from the way she looked at him during breakfast and just then that she felt something for him too. But still, how to approach her? He knew there wouldn't be an opportunity to speak to her alone again during the day, not with the children so excited about spending time with her on her birthday. No, it would have to wait until later. Georg sighed again before going to his study to address the many matters of business that he had to attend to.

Soon it was lunchtime and Georg wandered out to the back terrace to join Maria and the children after their lessons. Gretl and Marta very proudly showed him the birthday cards they'd made for Maria that morning. Georg glanced over at Maria who was looking very pleased at their sweet gesture. He caught her eye and gave her a wink, causing her cheeks to flush somewhat.

Lunch was a pleasant affair set out on the back terrace, all of them talking and laughing and whenever Georg got the chance to observe Maria, he thought her mood had picked up since the previous evening. However he did notice that ever now and then, a shadow would come across her face and her happy expression would fade, replace by a look of deep contemplation. Once or twice he saw her glance up and meet his eyes and the expression on her face gave him hope that his affections would not go unwanted if and when he approached her.

After lunch the children all headed off into the kitchen to bake a cake for Maria. Maria went to supervise them but they were insistent she didn't help at all, for this was to be their small contribution to celebrate her birthday. While the cake cooked, they all went out in the rowboat for it was a glorious day to be out on the lake. Thankfully they were all very careful not to capsize the boat again and so the remaining hours of the afternoon flew by quickly.

After dinner the family all joined together in the parlor to sing Maria a happy birthday and share some of the chocolate cake that the children had made for her that afternoon. Maria thanked each and every one of them for the many precious gifts they'd made for her during the afternoon and for making it such a special day for her. Soon it was bedtime for the children and she left Georg to tuck the children into bed.

They hadn't spoken privately since that brief moment that morning and Georg wondered whether Maria would also go straight to bed, or if she would take a stroll through the gardens as she did most nights. Georg hovered on the terrace for the longest time, hoping she'd come back downstairs and he'd be able to catch her as she came outside. However she didn't appear. Disappointed at the thought that indeed she _had_ gone to bed straight after tucking the children in, Georg went back inside and started to walk towards his study.

All of a sudden he heard soft music coming from the direction of the music room. The door was slightly ajar and for a moment Georg wondered who could have been in there. Although music and laughter had been brought back into the house, it was still a rare event that anyone ever went into that room. He stood at the doorway and pushed the door slightly to look in. There, on the opposite side of the room, was Maria sitting at the grand piano, playing softly. He instantly recognized the tune: it was the song she'd taught the children to sing for Elsa, the Sound of Music. She played the melody softly and slowly just with one hand, but the sound of the music drifting out of the room captivated him, drawing him towards her. He didn't want to alarm her, but he thought he should alert her of his presence.

"There you are," he said. Immediately she stopped playing and looked up. Seeing him standing at the doorway, she got to her feet instantly, an apology already forming on her lips.

"Oh I'm sorry Captain, I know there are rooms in this house that shouldn't be disturbed but I…"

"Maria," Georg cut her off. "Please, don't apologise, it isn't necessary. It's lovely really… music to my ears."

Maria looked at him doubtfully until he gestured with his hand than she should sit back down at the piano. He closed the door behind him and walked over to her. "May I?" he asked indicating the seat next to her. She nodded and he sat down beside her. The closeness of the way there were sitting together on the piano seat was noticeable to both of them.

"I've always loved that song," he told her. "Please play it again for me."

Maria paused, uncertain to whether she should before he indicated again for her to start playing. Taking a deep breath, she began the song, playing the melody again slowly with her right hand. She smiled to herself as she could hear Georg humming softy along with the sound of music as she played. Maria let out a laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm much better playing the guitar. I'm afraid I never really learnt to play the piano properly. I can only play melody."

Georg laughed in return. "That's alright. Here, let me show you what to do with the other hand."

Maria was expecting him just to place his left hand on the keys. Instead, he picked up her left hand and placed it on the piano, his hand resting over the top of hers. Slowly and carefully he moved her hand and fingers over the keys, playing the notes perfectly that matched the melody she played with her right hand. As they played together, Maria could detect the faint smell of his aftershave, feel his soft breath on her cheek and the feeling of his hand on hers was warm and comforting. It was almost overwhelming; the sensation of sitting so close to, and being touched by the man who had stolen her heart. Her heart began to race and she had to keep reminding herself to breathe.

Finally the song was over but Georg did not move his hand from hers for a moment. Mara looked into his eyes and found herself lost, captivated by his deep blue eyes that now gazed at her with complete adoration. His stare was so intense that Maria felt that she almost couldn't look at him anymore. It was an exhilarating combination of fearing that the moment wouldn't end but somehow hoping that the moment _would_ end.

Georg was the one who finally broke eye contact. They sat there together for the next few moments in silence before Maria finally spoke. She gave a low laugh. "You surprise me Captain. I didn't know you played so well."

Georg chuckled. "Well I learnt from when I was a child however it's been many years since I've played." He paused. "I suppose I lost the reason to play..." His voice trailed off before he turned to look at her more directly, regarding her for a moment before he spoke again. "But now…? Will you permit me play something for you? It _is_ your birthday after all, perhaps this can be my present to you."

Maria gave him a shy smile, and nodded gently. She started to stand up, to move over to the nearby sofa to listen to him play when he put his hand out touching her arm. "No, I want you to stay… I ask you to stay."

Maria felt the heat rushing to her face as she nodded and sat back down next to him on the piano seat. Georg cleared his throat and stretched his fingers out tentatively before placing his hands on the keys of the piano. Softly and slowly the music from the instrument filled the room.

"What are you playing?" she asked him as she listened.

"It's the 18th variation of the 'Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini' by Rachmaninoff, a Russian composer," he told her as he continued to play.

Maria found herself mesmerized by the beautiful music he was playing. She watched as his long, slender fingers gliding across the keys effortlessly, every note played with such finesse and perfection. She tore her eyes from watching his hands to look at his face. His expression displayed every emotion he was feeling as he poured himself into the music he was playing. His fine, aristocratic visage, the slight sway of his shoulders as he emphasized the light and shade of the music, the way he narrowed his eyes slightly in concentration when the fingering of the piece became difficult. The sound and the swell of the music coming from the grand piano made Maria's heart race as she felt the emotion of the piece. She closed her eyes to listen as the music slowed and softened at the conclusion of the concerto. As Georg played the final notes, she realized she'd been holding her breath in expectation. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her again.

"It was beautiful," Maria told him as the last sounds of the notes faded into the still of the night.

"I'm glad you liked it," he told her sincerely. "Happy birthday," he said, his voice so low that she barely heard it. It sent shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes again for a moment, relishing his words, his special birthday wish to her.

Opening them after a moment, she found Georg hadn't taken his eyes off her and was still quietly observing her.

"Thank you Capt… Georg…" Somehow in the intimacy of the moment, Maria found it inappropriate to call him by his title, his first name rolling off her tongue effortlessly. Hearing her call him by his name, Georg knew it was time to tell her how he felt.

Georg took her hand in his. "Maria, you're thanking me? It is I who should be thanking you. You reunited me with my children, you brought music back into the house, sweet, glorious music to my ears." Maria's eyes dropped from his face to look at his hand that was holding hers, unable to keep looking at him as he spoke. "You're sweet, loving, beautiful…" Maria's eyes shot back up at this to meet his gaze again, her heart starting to lump loudly in her chest. "Yes, there's nothing more irresistible to a man than a woman who's in love with him…"

"In love…?" Maria barely whispered the words she knew were true.

"Yes…" Georg reached up to her face and gently cupped her cheek. Giving her time to pull away if she needed, he slowly leant towards her. She didn't pull back, but closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss. Their lips met in a sweet, tender yet sensual kiss. Her lips were warm and soft on his, he let his lips linger on hers, relishing their first kiss. He drew back and opened his eyes, taking in her appearance: her eyes were still closed, her luscious pink lips parted slightly.

As she opened her eyes to look back into his, he said to her "… and I'm in love with you too."

A look of relief washed over her face and she let out a tiny whimper of happiness as she collapsed into his arms. "Oh, can this be happening to me?" she asked as she settled into the warmth of his embrace. He held her so tenderly like she could break at anytime as he ran his hands gently through her golden hair. His lips ran light kisses over her forehead, savoring the intimacy of these first few moments after their mutual declaration of love.

Gently Georg pulled back from her but then took her face in his hands again as he leant in to kiss her once more. This second kiss was just as soft and tender as the first, but more passionate - their lips moving together in perfect harmony and parting just slightly as their tongues touched and began to dance together. Again and again they kissed, enjoying the new sensations they were experiencing with each other. Time seemed to stand still while they kissed and as their hands roamed through each other's hair, down their backs pulling them closer together in their embrace.

Finally parting breathless, Maria once again settled down into Georg arms. She smiled to herself as she murmured; "oh you are so full of surprises today…"

Georg gave a small chuckle. "Hmm? How so my love?"

She shifted in his arms so she could look up at him. "Your broken engagement, you playing the piano for me, and now this… us…"

Georg was silent for a moment while he chose his words. "I couldn't marry someone when I was in love with someone else, could I?" she shook her head. "As for playing the piano, you've given me reason to want to play again," Maria smiled at this, knowing she wanted to hear him play for her again and again.

"But us Maria? I suppose I've left the best surprise until last…" She sat up to look at him more directly, a questioning look on her face. He moved away from her just enough for him to slide off the piano stool and kneel beside her. He took her hand. "Maria, will you marry me?"

"Yes, oh Georg, yes!" Maria answered with a joyous sob, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

_**A/N: One of my most favourite pieces of music is 'Rhapsody on a Theme of Paganini'. It featured as the love theme in the movie "Somewhere in Time" (oh yes I know…. and in "Groundhog Day" but that wasn't very romantic was it?). Christopher Plummer starred in "Somewhere in Time" and is also a fine pianist and so putting all those elements together formed the idea of Georg playing this piece of music for Maria.**_

_**This story was also written in response to the October Writing Prompt on the ProBoards forum (the rules: Maria's birthday, a surprise, add lines of dialogue from the film and have a musical instrument in the story). I hope you enjoyed it. Please send me a review.**_

_**As usual, I own nothing TSOM related or otherwise.**_


End file.
